Never too late
by Chicagofan1992
Summary: It's been over 3 years since May(20) and Ash(21) last spoke. And when they finally do reconnect. Tragedy strikes. And May has to be reminded by the most unlikely person, that it's "Never too late."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guy's I've been very active on here within the past 24 hours. I'm working on my main long story "The power of a first kiss" and while I was at work today I started writing another. This one is just an idea I had that won't take long to finish. So regardless of reviews this one will be finished soon. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Btw. I do not own pokemon and never will… Unfortunately :(**

It was a hot summer day. It was beautiful outside and she could hear the playful yells and cheers of children at play outside. Usually hearing this would put a smile on her face. But not today. May Maple hadn't had a genuine smile in over two years. This was something that she was well aware of. And the reason why it often made her cry.

May sat up on her bed and looked towards the window. She wished that she could be enjoying such a beautiful day like everyone else. She sighed and decided to get up. She figured she had to get her day started at some point or she would get hammered with questions by her mother like always. And as if on cue, her mom walks in.

"May hunny. I'm sorry to barge in but there's someone here to see you." She then steps to the side and a certain red haired trainer walks in with a huge smile on her face. "Hey May!" Caroline smiles and walks out. "_Hopefully Misty can help her out of her funk_" she thinks to herself.

"Misty?" May stands up and walks towards her friend. "What are you doing here?" She ask with a puzzled look on her face. "Well I just couldn't stand the lifeless look in your eyes over the phone. So I decided to come see you and cheer you up!" She then wraps May in a tight hug. As much as May wanted to stand still and act as if she wasn't there. She couldn't help but to allow a small smile creep onto her face as she hugged her good friend back. Misty pulls back then looks May up and down. "Wow May. You have really filled out. I wish my breast were as big and perky as yours!" May immediately blushes and turns around. "Don't say stuff like that Misty!" Misty laughs. "Well I'm just saying. Has any lucky guy gotten their hands on them yet?" she ask with a wink. May simply pulls out her half of the ribbon she won with Ash and rubs it as she slowly shakes her head no.

Misty follows her gaze to the ribbon and immediately drops her cheerful attitude. It had been awhile since they last spoke but it was pretty obvious to her that a certain raven haired trainer was fresh on her mind. "Oh May. I'm sorry about Ash. I don't know what happened between you two. But you can't hang onto him. I know you love him, but you have to move on." May sits there and continues to rub her ribbon before slowly and lightly speaking.

"Move.. on? You think I should move on?" She looks towards Misty and Misty watches as fresh tears pour out of her eyes. "How can I stop loving the most amazing guy in the world? He's so amazing and so easy to love. You had a crush on him at one point yourself. And so did everyone else he came in contact with. That should show you how amazing of a man he is!" She drops down on the bed and puts her face into her hands and sobs. "What did I do?" she ask through the tears. "Why won't he talk to me? Why? What did I do?" Misty stands there, almost to the brink of crying herself. May was a sweet woman, but she was also very strong. Probably the strongest of all her friends. Maybe even Ash. And it broke her heart to see her falling apart in front of her. Misty sat on the bed next to her friend and started slowly rubbing her back. "I'm sorry May, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know how you feel about Ash. I should have never joked with you about someone being with you like that. I know you still hold that honor for Ash only. I just want to see you happy. And wondering why Ash hasn't talked to you for however long it's been has only made you unhappy."

Misty waits to see if May calms down, but it doesn't seem as if she is. So she decides to try and speak again. "May hunny.. Please listen to me. I'm not supposed to tell you this. But last time I talked to Ash, he brought you up. Actually, he brings you up all the time." Misty notices that she's got May's attention because she starts to slow down her sobbing, and starts trying to gather herself. "Ash has not forgot about you. He asked me not to say anything to you about him bringing you up. But I can't stand to see you like this anymore. It's a lot harder to hold that in when I sit here with you in person than over the phone. Ash told me he had a very good reason why he hadn't contacted you or responded to your attempts. I've been so angry with him that i've tried to get you to move on when you really don't want that. So instead, i'm spilling the beans." May wipes her eyes and looks at her friend. "Are you serious? Please don't play with me. I don't want you to lie thinking it will make me feel better." Misty furiously shake's her head. "I'm not lying. Believe me I'm not. He honestly does ask about you." Misty notices a small smile start to spread across her friends face. "Is nice to see that smile again." Say's Misty with a smile of her own.

"Come on May." Say's Misty as she stands up. "Let's get you out and do something. Its a beautiful day and such a beautiful gal needs to be out enjoying it." Misty extends her hand to her friend. May grabs it and stands up with that smile still on her face. Now that she knows that her thinking of Ash hasn't been one sided. Going out sounded a lot more appealing. She allows Misty to help her up. She then cleans herself up and gets ready for her day out with Misty.

LATER THAT DAY

"Thanks for getting me out today Misty. I feel like my mood didn't allow me to fully enjoy it. But the fact that you even got me out of the house to do something is amazing. Thank you for that. It meant a lot." Misty smiles and hugs her friend. "Don't worry about it May. Anything for a friend." She pulls back and flashes her a smile. "Ok, now I have to go. Gary is at the hotel waiting on me. So I'll see you again tomorrow if Gary doesn't drag me back home." May gives her a smile back. "Ok. Don't make him wait because of me. Go get your man before he teaches you a lesson." She say's with a slick smile. "Oh don't worry. I'll be the one doing the teaching." She winks at May then runs off down the road. May watches her friend run off down the road. She couldn't help but smile at how happy her friend seemed to be. "_If only I could have that with Ash"_ She thinks to herself. She looks at her friend for a little bit longer and then walks into the house. As soon as she gets in the house, she notices her mom sitting in a chair towards the front door. Seemingly waiting on her she assumes.

"Oh Arceus. I'm 13 again. What did I do now? I finallyyyy get back out and I get in trouble for it." May's mom laughs a little and stands up. "No honey, you're not in trouble. But something happened while you were gone that had me so excited. I just couldn't wait till you got back and I didn't want to miss you when you came in. So i've been sitting here waiting." "Waiting on me why mom?" Caroline grabs the phone and a sheet of paper out of her lap and hands it to her daughter. "Call me when you're done." She stands up and pats her daughter on the shoulder then turns and walks away. May looks at the piece of paper in her hand. It has a number on it but no name. So she realizes that she obviously needs to call this number to find out who it is. She wondered who it could be. She walks into the living room and sits on the couch. "I wonder who it could be." She say's to herself. "Well, guess there's only one way to find out." She dials the number and after a few rings someone picks up.

"I was wondering when you would call." Say's a very familiar voice. It's a voice that she knows all too well. The same voice that she dreams about and thinks about daily. The same voice that would let her know that she could achieve anything back in the past. She just couldn't believe that she was finally hearing it. She had to be dreaming she thought.

She finally manages to gather herself enough to speak back. "Ash?" She asked. Half heartedly expecting it to not actually be him. Or for it to be a joke. "The one and only." He replies back with his trademark laugh. And upon hearing that, her heart melts. Only one man could do that to her after years of not talking. It was in fact the one and only, Ash Ketchum.

**AN:** **Hey guy's. Thanks for reading this chapter. This story won't be as long as my other's so stay tuned because it will be finished soon. Like always reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, just wanted to say thanks for continuing my story and moving on to this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

It had been confirmed. The man she was on the phone with was without a doubt Ash Ketchum. She was just crying over this man earlier that day and now she was talking to him. It had been almost too good to be true. "May?" Questions Ash. "Are you there?" May gathers herself and speaks with a bit more confidence in her voice. "Um, yes. I am." "Well hey. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling you out of the blue. We hadn't talked in a little over 3 years and that's definitely my fault and not yours. And I apologize for that. But i didn't want to have a long conversation. I'm quite busy and have to make this short and sweet." He pauses and sighs before speaking up again. "May I was wondering if you would take a vacation with me. Go away to this really nice Island. Not even any pokemon. Just me and you for a week. I have some explaining to do and this is the least I can do. I know it won't make up for 3 years of not talking and 2 years of ignoring you. But it's a start. For me at least." May just sits there on the other end of the phone. Not knowing what to say. Again, she can't believe she went from where she was today to the man of her dreams, now asking her on a private week long vacation. Not able to find any words she just nods her head to his proposal. After about 20 seconds Ash questions her and ask if she's still there again. She realizes that she didn't actually speak to Ash. She quickly say's yes to his offer. "Good." Say's Ash. "I'm glad you agreed to go with me. This is private. Just between me and you so don't tell anyone. We'll leave to go to the Island tomorrow. Meet me at the pokemon center in your hometown around 4 pm. I gotta go so I trust you'll be there. See you tomorrow, bye." And with that Ash hangs up the phone.

May continues to hold the phone to her ear in disbelief. She still can't process that she just got off of the phone with THE Ash Ketchum. She drops down of the couch and pulls out her half of the ribbon and stare's at it. She starts to tear up in happiness and then abruptly stops. She thinks about what just happened and thinks about how he has the audacity to think that he can just sweet talk her, and bribe her with a vacation. And then get off the phone before she even confirmed that she'd meet him there. Her happiness quickly turns to anger. She gets up and heads to her room and starts to pack. "_Tomorrow I'm going to let him have it. I'll make him regret even coming back into my life." _She thinks to herself as she heads to her room. And for the rest of that night, she got her things ready and prepared for a week of alone time with Ash.

THE NEXT DAY

"May hunny you have a phone call!" Yells Coraline from downstairs. "Okay mother" Yells May right back. She quickly heads downstairs and goes towards the video phone to see who it was. She sits down in front of it so see her hangout buddy from the day before staring at her. "Oh hey Misty. What's up?" Say's May back in her normal tone which didn't go unnoticed by Misty. "Umm May. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Well, you seem normal actually. And you haven't sounded like that in a while. What's going on? Did you actually take my advice and get Ash off of your mind?" May smiles. "Actually it's quite the opposite." Say's May. "The opposite?" Say's Misty with clear confusion on her face. May laughs a little. "I'll tell you more about it at some point promise. But I won't be able to hangout today. Or for the next week actually. Maybe even longer. I know you want to know why but I can't say as of now. But I promise to Arceus that once I can, you'll be the first to know." Misty opens her mouth to protest but then quickly shuts up. She decides to just go along with it. Her friend was happy again it seemed and that's all that mattered to her. The reason's as to why she was so happy would surface at some point. So no point in pressing the issue she figured. She smiles at her friend and nods her head. "Okay May deal. I believe you will. I'm just glad to see you're better." "Thanks." Replies May. "Well okay then. Since you're not free I guess I'll get going back to Cerulean. Make sure to give me a call letting me know what's going on as soon as you can ok?" "Okay deal." say's May. "Love you girl and talk to you later." "Love you too" Replies Misty. They both wave at each other and end the call.

May get's up and starts heading towards the stairs to go back to her room when she's stopped by her mother. "So hunny. Where are you going all dressed up?" May was wearing her hair down and curly. Even curly it was past the halfway part of her back. She was wearing cute gold earrings with a mini face of an eevee on them. With a cute tight red summer dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. It was about 5 inches above her knees and hugged her body tightly showing off her amazing figure. She topped it off with some really cute brown colored heels that matched her hair and made her legs even sexier. May turned towards her mom and blushed a little.

"I'm going to make a certain someone wish he never went so long without talking to me." She turns and heads back upstair's. Caroline could only smile. There was only one man she could think of that could get her daughter like that. She walks back to her room knowing that she finally had her daughter back.

Meanwhile back in May's room. It was almost 3:30 and about time for her to head out and leave to the Pokemon Center. May looked around the room to make sure she had everything. After she felt confident that she had everything she took one last look around the room, placed her half of her ribbon in her bra. And headed out. She left a note on the table in the living room as she left out of the house. She stood there of the steps of the house and looked around outside. It was a beautiful with not a cloud in site. She hoped that it meant things with Ash would go well and everything would become just as clear as the sky. She walks down the front steps and make's her way to the Pokemon Center.

About 25 minutes later she finds herself in front of the Pokemon Center. She takes a deep breath and with a look of confidence she steps inside. "Welcome to the Petalburg Pokemon Cent.. Oh, it's you May. Oh my you look absolutely stunning! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you Princess of Hoenn?" She ask with the hugest smile. " Oh i'm doing better Nurse Joy. Thanks for asking. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately. I hadn't been myself. But I things are getting better. And this upcoming week will go a long way towards me figuring that out." "Oh and why is that May?" "Well i'll finally figure out what's be…" "Going on with her relationship with her bestfriend." Nurse Joy and May turn towards the direction of where the voice came from. And standing in their view was a young man standing about 6'2. Muscular and very handsome with a smile on his face that could make May melt. Any other time she would be absolutely captivated by him. And even though she still was in this very moment. She couldn't let it show, because this particular individual had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh bestfriend you say? And who gave you the idea that you still held that title?" Say's May with a very serious look on her face. Nurse Joy laughs a little. "Well if it isn't the Pokemon Master. Why this is a wonderful day. I must be the luckiest Nurse Joy alive to be able to see The Pokemon Master and The Princess of Hoenn in the same place. And while she's chewing him out at that." She adds with a bit of a grin. Ash sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Yeah I'm sure i'm going to get a lot of that in a little bit." "In a little bit?" Say's May as she walks up to Ash. "More like right now!" Ash can tell in the tone of her voice she was starting to let her anger come forth. He places a finger on May's lip to shush her as she's about to speak again. He ignored her look of surprise and looks towards Nurse Joy. It was nice seeing you again. We're about to go ahead and head out." "Ok Ash. It was a pleasure seeing you again. And you too May. Make sure you two visit me again sometime. And don't let it take years this time." "Deal" Say's Ash with a smile. He removes his finger from her lips and grabs her hand. "Are you ready to go?" He ask. She simply nods and he proceeds to take the only pokeball off of his belt and throws it up. A Gardevoir comes out and stands in front of the two. "Hey there you. I was wondering if you were ready to teleport me to that island I was telling you about the other day." The pokemon nods its head and grabs Ash's hand. And in an instant they all disappear.

**AN: Hey guy's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one or two chapters should be up shortly after this one. Can't spend too much time on this story because it would push back me putting out the next chapter for my main story. And also finishing up the first story I ever posted on here. But like always feel free to leave me some reviews and feedback. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guy's. Quick shout out to AdvancedLover and Espeon44 for shwowing consistent love to my stories. You've both been showing love to each chapter of both of my new stories i've been working on and I appreciate it. Now, I hope everyone keeping up with this story so far is enjoying it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter which is the longest out of them all so far. Enjoy! :)**

Almost as fast as everything goes blank, everything reappears in front of her face. As she looks around she notices that she indeed has teleported, and is now standing inside of a very classy looking hotel. She watches as Ash say's goodbye to his pokemon and she teleports away. Ash then turns back towards May. "Come on. I've already got our rooms. Let's go." He reaches for her hand but she pulls it away. "_Guess she's going to be hostile."_ He thinks to himself. He turns and starts to walk in the direction of their rooms with her following closely behind. They go the 2nd floor where there are only two rooms. Both across from each other. He hands her a key and tells her to come knock on his door whenever she's ready to talk. He turns and opens his door and walks in. He turns and tries to close his door but has it pushed back as May walks in behind him. He backs up to let her in and closes the door behind her. "_I guess she couldn't wait. Well it's probably better this way anyway. Get it out of the way." _He turns and faces her and leans up against the door. Waiting patiently for her to turn and face him. About a minute later she finally does.

"Ash." "Yes May?" "Why are we here? Why didn't you just call? Why hadn't I heard from you? Why did you ignore me? I thought we were best friends! I thought you cared about me. About our friendship! I thought I was important to you!" With every question she gets louder as her voice starts to break and her eyes start to water. "Why Ash, why? I went through every day since you became the Pokemon Master asking myself why you wouldn't talk to me. If I had done something wrong. And I couldn't think of anything. I tried to be there for you and support you the best I could. But yet you ignored me. Wouldn't return my calls, my letters. Nothing!" May was now in tears and she looked at the floor. "You don't know how hard it was being without you. Without my best friend, my mentor, and arguably the most important person in my life." She reaches into her bra and takes her half of the ribbon out and looks at it deeply. "I held this everyday. And I wondered if I would ever see and talk to you again. This was the only thing I had that made me feel close to you. It means so much to me and I never go a day without it on me. But I'm sure you don't understand. H… how could you?" She then falls apart. Not able to hold it in anymore. She starts to drop to her knees on the floor, but is caught by Ash. He then slides into a sitting position against the wall while holding onto her and caressing her hair as she cries into his chest.

May wanted to fight him. Get out of his embrace but she couldn't. It felt so perfect. She felt so safe and comfortable being wrapped up in his arms. So she just cried and cried into his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. With Ash running his hands through her hair and comforting the whole time. Once her crying finally slowed down and became light sniffles, he finally spoke. "I'm Sorry May. I really am. There is nothing that I can possibly say to make it up to you. That's 3 years of being without your bestfriend. Same for me but I didn't think not having me around would be so hard for you. I didn't know I meant so much to you. I'm sorry."

"I know that you're probably confused as to why all of our other friends heard from me and not you. Well that's because they all aren't you. You're different than them. You're in another category. And I realized that even before you realized I was avoiding you. I'm sure I could have handled it another way. Been more mature about the situation instead of cutting you off. But I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to you so many times. I missed you so much. But I didn't know what to say to you. And the next thing I know. Years had went by." Ash get's quiet for a second, and then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his half of the ribbon that May cherishes so much and connects it with the half May was still holding in her hand. "I never went a day without this in my possession either. I would panic if I didn't have it." Ash say's with a little chuckle. "You may not believe me. But you were my strength." Ash pulls May away and lifts her chin up so he could look into her tear stained eyes. "_Arceus she's beautiful_" He thinks to himself as his hearts starts to beat faster. "May, you kept me going. Every time I was down and needed guidance, I looked at this. It reminded me of you. All I had to do was think of you and everything was ok. Whether you know it or not. My success is thanks to you. Without this ribbon. Without you by my side. I would be nothing. You helped me complete my dream. And for that I am forever grateful." He finishes with a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry May for doing that and I promise I'm never going anywhere. I know I owe you a lot more than that. But you're not the type that wants material stuff. So this is the best I have to offer at the moment. Will you forgive me?"

May gives a weak smile and nods her head. Ash smiles and pulls May into another long embrace. Happy that he has his best friend back. After sitting in silence for about 30 minutes he looks at his watch. There is a 2 hour difference in time from Hoenn and where they were now. So when they got there it was 6. And now after the emotions have all been let out between the two. It was about 7:30 and they were both emotionally drained.

"Hey May. Wanna go and grab something to eat? I had some plans but I didn't realize how drained I would be after we got all of that out." May pulled away and gave him a smile and a nod. She then started to get up along with Ash. She grabbed her things and left out the room. As she left out Ash watched her every step. And now that all of the emotions were out of the way. He was able to look at her and take her all in. And Arceus was she the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had the walk of a model and the most perfect figure he'd ever seen. Her legs looked strong from all the traveling she did yet so sexy. And her dressed hugged her tightly and didn't show an ounce of fat anywhere. He blushed at his thoughts. He hoped he could refrain from staring at her the rest of the time they were together. He shook his head to try and clear his head from his thoughts. He looked down at his shirt which was soaked and smiled. He could still feel the warmth of her laying against him. "Well I guess I should get this shirt changed so we can go ahead and head out in a sec." He grabs his bag, pulls out a shirt and starts to change.

May was over in the next room in the bathroom. She didn't have any reason to change. She just needed to clean her face up. She fixed her hair, then took a hot towel and washed her face. She was happy she didn't wear make-up. Because If she did it would have been all over her face by now. After a few minutes of trying to wash away all of the evidence of her crying. She finally feels satisfied and ready to go. She grabs her purse out of her luggage, grabs her key and leave's out the room only to fine Ash already out there waiting on her. Ash gets a good look at her in the light and just smiles internally at how beautiful she is. He walks up to her and slowly cups her face in his head. "Arceus you are beautiful." He say's almost to himself. May starts turns a deep red and doesn't know how to react. That small gesture and comment was so sweet, romantic and unexpected. It completely caught her off guard. Especially with it coming from Ash of all people. May reaches up to her face and gently grabs Ash's hand. "Thank you Ash, ready to go?" He nods his head and leads them down the hall and down the stairs. All the way to the back of the first floor where the kitchen was while holding onto her the entire time. Once they reach the kitchen he drops her hand and pulls back a chair for her. She thanks him and sits in the chair. He pushes her up to the table and walks around to sit down himself.

"Ash this place is gorgeous." She say's as she takes a good look around the building. "Yeah well it should be. It's only open for the Pokemon Master. In fact this whole island is only open to the Pokemon Master. This is the only building on the island beside a generator off in the distance. It's not inhabited by Pokemon at all. It's supposed to be the ultimate getaway for a Pokemon Master when they want to get away from it all." "Wow that's amazing. I never knew there was something like this out there. But I guess that shouldn't be too hard to comprehend. Of course the Pokemon Master would have some secret hideouts. Is this where you were hiding from me?" She ask with a bit of seriousness in her voice. Ash laughs a little. "Of course not. This wasn't far enough." May playfully sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh whatever Ash. You lucky I didn't come after you." "Well there's no need for that now May. Here I am. Feel free to ask me anything you want."

"Ok. Where's the lump on your shoulder at?" Ash looks at her in confusion. "Lump on my shoulder?" May laughs. "_Guess there is still part of him in there thats clueless."_ "What are you talking about? I never had a lump on my shoulder." May shake's her head and chuckles. "Oh you're so slow. I mean that yellow lump that's usually attached to you. Has a zig zagging tail and is very electric. Get it now?" Ash laughs a little as he realizes what she meant. "Ha ha very funny May. He's not a part of my shoulder. Although sometimes it feels as if he is." He say's as he unconsciously rubs his left shoulder. "But he's back at my mom's. I told him this was a private visit and not even the Pokemon Master can have pokemon here. He wanted to see you but he understood. He's been doing really well though. He hasn't changed much though. Still electrocuting me and always trying to find ketchup. I swear he has an addiction. I tried to enter him in a condiment abuse class but turns out there's no such thing. Even tried to start a petition for it. But it seems as if I have a pokemon that is the only living being with such an addiction. So not much I can do there." May laughs as hard as she has in awhile upon hearing this. Ash smiles as he watches his best friend. Her smile was so beautiful and her laugh was so angelic. He felt as if he could see that smile and hear that laugh forever. Once May's laughter dies down she speaks up. "Oh my that was funny." She say's as she wipes a tear from her eye. She looks around and notices that no one was around still.

"Hey Ash do we have a waiter? How does that work?" "No we dont. We don't have a waiter or a menu. They wanted to really make this a place where the Pokemon Master doesn't have to make any decisions. So everything is random. We're having a meal cooked by some of the best cooks in the world right now. We just have to trust in their judgement." May liked the idea of that. It was unpredictable and spontaneous. Two things she didn't feel anymore. It was nice. It reminded her of her travels with Ash. She looks up at him and smiles. It was good to be back in his presence. She needed this… She needed him.. From that point on they begin to talk and catch up. They discuss her last grand slam and the details of his championship battle and how life had been afterwards. After about 2 and a half hours later they're finally done with their food and conversation and get up to head back to their rooms. As they're walking May feels brave (probably because of the countless glasses of wine) and grabs Ash and and leans against him as they walk back towards their rooms. He looks down at their hands and then at her and smiles. He didn't mind holding her hand not one bit.

Once they reach their rooms they turn and face each other. Looking deeply into one another's eyes. Ash could feel himself starting to get lost in them and decides to speak up before that happened. "Thank you May, for not ignoring me. For giving me an opportunity to see you and be around you. It really is a pleasure and I'm so thankful. You had every right too ign…" He's cut off my a pair of soft lips pressed up against his. He's totally surprised by it. His mind tries to quickly gather what was going on. And just as he was beginning to process it and kiss back, she pulled away. Slowly backing up from Ash, May looks him in his eye's. "Don't worry Ash. You hold a special place in my heart. I'll never ignore you or even stay mad. You mean too much to me." She slowly lets go of Ash's hand and turns to her door. "Goodnight Ash." She then opens up her room and goes inside leaving a shocked Ash standing in the hallway. After about a minute he get's the biggest smile on his face and turns and heads into his room as well. He couldn't of asked for a better day. He got to see his best friend again and just had his first kiss with the most beautiful woman in the world. It made gave him even more confidence for what he was planning tomorrow. He turns of his light. Strips down to his boxers and get's in bed. Almost immediately he starts to doze of with that same smile plastered onto his face.

3 A.M IN THE MORNING

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" Ash stirs in his sleep upon hearing a noise. "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" There it goes again. Ash slowly sits up in bed and rubs his eye's. He turns to the clock and see's that it's only a little past 3 in the morning. "Who in the hell could be at my door at this time of the day?" He say's slowly and groggily. He slowly gets out of the bed and slides his feet all the way to the door. Yawning with almost every slide. He's too sleepy to say "who is it" loud enough for the person of the other side to hear it so he just opens the door. He looks down a little to see a short brunette haired woman standing in his doorway. He immediately perks up some when he realizes that it's May. "Hey May… Yawwwwnnnnnn. What's up?" May looks up at him and begins to speak but she can't. She's too captivated by her best friend standing there shirtless in front her. So she just walks past him and into his room. She heads straight to his bed and gets into it and under his covers. Ash closes the door behind her and watches her get in the bed. He wants to question her actions but is too sleepy to do so. He just assumes that she had a bad dream or something and that she'd feel safer around him. He grabs the sheet off of the bed and heads over to the couch. Right as he's about to sit on the couch and lay out, he stops. He feels something holding him back and turns to see May standing there with his arm in her hand.

"With me." She says shyly. Confused, Ash just stands there. May can see that he looks confused due to the light from the moon shining on him. She takes a breath and speaks up. "No Ash, not the couch. Me. You're going to sleep with me." She say's as she starts to blush. Ash, still not fully comprehending what's going on. Just goes along with it as she tugs him towards the bed. She pushes him down on it and tells him to scoot over towards the middle of the bed. He moves over just like she said lay's there. May then pulls off the long gown she was wearing and is now standing there in a pair of red and black laced panties and bra. Thankfully the moonlight didn't reach towards the bed so Ash couldn't see what she was wearing. Although she didn't thinks she'd mind if he saw and she even wondered what he would do if he did. She blushes and the thought and quickly lets them go. She grabs the sheet and gets into the bed as well. Laying on Ash to the side. She scoots down some and lays her head on his chest and puts her around him. She smiled contently. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt so free. She knew this is where she belonged instead of sleeping in that other room alone. Her bed was right here next to Ash with her head on his chest. She smiles at the thought of sleeping just like this the rest of the week. Then she slowly dozes off and falls asleep with that same smile on her face.

LATER THAT MORNING

It's about 9 in the morning when one of the two finally wake's. And the one that wakes up first is none other than our favorite raven haired Pokemon Master. Once he wake's he notices a weight on his chest holding him down. He lifts his head some and looks at a head full of brown hair resting on his chest with an arm going across on him. He smiled knowing it belonged to none other that May. "Guess last night wasn't a dream after all." He lays his head back and looks up at the ceiling. After awhile he become lost in his thoughts. Thinking about the past day and how his emotions have been all of the place the past 24 hours thanks to his best friend. After about another 45 minutes Ash feels May start to move around on his chest. He takes his left hand and places it on her back and slowly caresses it as she starts to wake. He didn't know why he was doing it. It just felt right to him.

After she move around for a little bit longer she slowly lifts her head up and starts to look around the room. She then sits up and looks behind her to see a smiling Ash gazing back on her. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Say's Ash with a huge grin. May returns the smile but doesn't speak back. Afraid that she had morning breath and she didn't want to run him off so early in the morning. She starts to stand up but as she does and the cover slides off of her she realizes that she's only in her lingerie and she immediately sits back down on the bed. She faces the other way in hopes that her blush of embarrassment goes unnoticed by her best friend. Ash sits up in the bed gets out of it on the opposite side. "Well i'm going to go ahead and take a shower and get ready for the day." May looks at him and nods her head. He then grabs some clothes out of his luggage and heads into the bathroom. Not noticing the mean blush May had on her face from staring at his defined body as well. As soon as she hears the bathroom door close. She quickly gets up, puts her gown back on and heads to her room. Once inside she stops and gathers her breath for a second. She then pulls her half of the ribbon out from her bra and holds it tight. "_I just spent the night on Ash's chest._" She thinks to herself. This trip couldn't have started off any better than it has she thinks. She stops hugging her ribbon. Carefully lays it on the bed and proceeds to get ready for her day just like Ash was.

**AN: Hey guy's. That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. There should be 1 or 2 more chapter's left. 2 at the max. Hope you plan on staying tuned if you've read this far into it. Like always, reviews are always welcome. Any input that could help me become a better writer is always welcome. But thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guy's. I'm excited about this chapter. It will have a different pace and element to it than the other chapters do. And for that i'm excited. Can't wait for you all to read it and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Once Meeting up and getting dressed for the day. The decide to head downstairs for a random breakfast that they would have prepared for themselves. They end up with a simple meal. Fried eggs, hash browns, ham, sausage, bacon and pancakes/waffles with a cup of orange juice and coffee. They both chow down and eat like the inner Snorlaxes that they really are. Even once getting into a competition about who could eat the most pancakes. But that doesn't last long because Ash almost chokes on one and May shoots orange juice all out of her nose. After they calm down and finish their food. Ash and May then go out onto the beach and go for a walk around the Island. They decided a nice morning walk on such a beautiful day would be the perfect thing to do. About two miles into their walk Ash spots an area with all sorts of tree's that he wants to go to.

"Wow that area over there looks beautiful over there." Say's May. "Yeah it does." Replies Ash. He then looks at May with a serious look on his face. "But not nearly as beautiful as you." May turns away from Ash to try and hide her blush. She was in no way expecting to hear that from him. Yet again he puts a huge smile and blush on her face. She never knew he was good at saying such romantic things. And she never in a million years thought that he would be saying things like that to her. It almost made her feel confident that he felt the same about her as she did about him. She manages to snap out of her thoughts and utter back a light "thank you" while still avoiding eye contact. Ash notices the blush on her face and smiles to himself. "_Yes this is perfect. Today is definitely the day." _They walk the last little part of the distance to the area Ash wanted to see in silence as they just listened to nature the last part of their walk. Once they get there they sit down on the lush green grass and lean up against one of the gorgeous trees. May looks over to Ash and looks into his gorgeous brown eye's. She couldn't believe how much he had grown. She never thought he would be able to leave pokemon alone. But yet, he hadn't brought up pokemon not one time since they've been together. Yeah it's only been 24 hours she thinks to herself. But in the past that was more than enough time for him to rave about nothing but pokemon.

She grabs a hold of his hand and looks up towards the tree's and skies. Everything was so beautiful, calm and relaxing. She couldn't be any happier right now. She wished that she could be closer. But considering how 48 hours ago Ash wasn't even around. So she dared not to push it. Last things she wanted to do was run him off. She's glad she didn't with that kiss she gave him last night. She smiles hard and blushes at the thought of it. She was glad that she drank last night. Otherwise she would have never had the courage to kiss him. She brings her free hand to her lips and re-lives the kiss she shared with him in her head. It was one sided but it was still amazing. She wouldn't of wanted to share her first kiss to anyone else. Ash, who is pretty much thinking along the same lines of May and staring up at sky as well. Decides it's now or never. He stands up and starts to pull May up with him. But he's then all of a sudden tackled to the ground. May jumps up and backs up some as she watches Ash wrestle with an unknown person dressed in all black. Ash manages to knee the person in the stomach and roll him off of him. He get's up and jogs over to May and stands in front of her. They watch as the person slowly stands up and then he starts to chuckle.

"Nice. I see you have great taste Ash. She's a hottie. That red tank top and black skirt looks amazing on her. Can see her sexy legs and everything. Maybe I'll have some fun with her and make you watch." He say's with a smirk. "You won't put a hand on her!" Growls Ash. "That's what you think." The masked man pulls off his gloves and his mask. He was a very hairy man. Big and looked to be in his 30's maybe. He didn't look familiar to either of the two. He drops his stuff to the ground. Cracks his neck and his knuckles. Then he gets in a fighting pose and makes his way towards Ash and May. "Ash what do we do?" Ash turns to May and immediately his fear of dealing with the bigger man is flushed out. Instead of looking terrified, there's a determined look in her eye's. A look of anger as well. He could tell that's the strength of her father in her eye's. He places a hand on her shoulder. We take care of him. You stay back and make sure he can't get to you. I'll handle him." May nods her and runs off to a tree about 10 feet away. Ash then turns to the man who is about 10 feet away from Ash himself. He then get's into a fighting stance and glares at the man. "Come on!" Yells Ash. "My pleasure." Say's the man with a evil grin. And with almost blinding speed, closes in on Ash and swings a right hook at his head.

Ash instinctively dodges the man's first swing but his immediately hit with a left uppercut that came right after the hook. Ash is lifted off the ground a few inches and falls onto his back. The attacker quickly jumps on top of Ash and starts wailing away at him. Ash does everything he can to try and block his hits. But after missing some he's left dazed and leave's his face completely open. After getting a few haymakers in right to Ash's face. The man yells in pain as he's knocked off of Ash. As he tries to get up onto his feet he's hit repeatedly in the back of his head with what feels like a very rough object. Right as he's about to be struck for the 3 straight time, he's able to reach up and grab the object. He yanks it away from the person striking him. He throws it to the side and stands on his feet. He holds the back of his bleeding head and looks down menacingly on May who is standing there with tears and a look of hatred in her eye's. He takes his right hand and fiercely back hands her. She yells out in pain and hits her head on a boulder as she falls to the ground. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe and roughly stabs her in the chest with it. "Take that you Bitch! Try to get up and hit me again. Now you can watch me beat his ass with the perfect view." He moves away from her and heads back towards Ash who is starting to get back on his feet. Ash shake's his head, trying to clear his vision and get his mind back on track. He looks around and notices May on the ground with blood on the ground near her face. This immediately enrages Ash. He quickly refocuses himself and charges at their attacker.

The man isn't prepared for Ash's sudden attack on him and he's stunned as Ash unleashes a barrage of attacks on him. Ash swings and swings and swings hook after hook at the man's with each punch carrying more force than the last. The attacker is finally able to dodge one and uses that to his advantage. He hits Ash with a uppercut to the gut. Ash doubles over and the man uses this opportunity to take two syringes out of his pocket and stabs Ash in the back with both and injects him. Ash then falls down to his hands and knees with his vision starting to go in and out of view. The attacker stands up straight. He spits the blood in his mouth out and wipes his mouth. He then walks over to Ash and kicks him in the face. He yells out in pain and falls onto his back clutching his face. The attacker then kicks Ash again in his side which causes Ash to roll over and scream again in pain. "So Mr Pokemon Master." Say's the attacker as he stomps on Ash's knee. Ash yells out in pain as the sound of his knee cracking echos between the three. He then reaches for his knee and groans in pain. "I gave that pretty little thing over there a paralyzing shot. So right now she's watching the whole thing. She's just paralyzed and can't move. But you, oh no. You're something special. I have no intention of killing her. But you, I want you erased. I gave you something very, very special." Ash looks over at May and he can indeed see that her eyes are open and she's blinking. He tries to drag himself towards her and yells and pain as he drags is broken knee. As he attempts to pull himself again towards her. He's immediately stopped as he feels himself being struck with yet another couple of syringes. He can quickly feel himself going numb. In a last move of desperation. He reaches around for something to help himself. His hand grabs onto what feels like a large branch. He grabs in and immediately strikes the man in the face.

The man grabs his face and falls onto the ground screaming in pain. Ash struggles to get to his feet as fast as he possibly can and he hammers the guy in the head a few more times until the man finally shuts up. Ash drops down to his knees and again yells out in pain because of his broken knee. He gently grabs his knee and starts to rock back and forth as he holds it. He then looks over to see May through his blurry vision and his adrenaline and anger quickly starts to go down and is replaced with worry. He struggles to his feet and limps over to May. Once he gets over to her, he drops down to his butt. "I wish i could have protected you better May. And I wish I could see you right now. Right now everything is blurry and i'm in so much pain. But I can feel myself starting to slip away. I honestly feel as if i completely lose myself then that's it for me. I don't know what he put in me but it's taking effect quickly. I need to keep my my adrenaline going somehow and fix my leg." He looks around for something to use to give himself some adrenaline but he doesn't see anything.

He then takes his shirt off and rips a strip off of it. He reaches around and grabs a piece of bark and places it in his mouth. He then takes a deep breath and tightly ties his piece of shirt around his knee. Ash yells out in pain and starts to beat on the ground. Tears streaming from his eyes. May just watches in agony at Ash. She was going in and out of consciousness herself but she was starting to hold on to reality to a little better. She couldn't move but she cried right along with Ash. After crying for about 5 minutes the pain starts to subside again. And his adrenaline starts to go back down. That's when he starts to feel numb and lose himself again. He realized that he definitely couldn't afford to let that happen. May was bleeding from her head and he didn't know the extent of her injuries. He couldn't afford to let her sit out here with a bleeding head. He reaches over to May and drags her onto his lap, wincing in pain as she knocks against his knee. He takes his shirt, lifts up her head. And wipes her head where it was wet from the blood. Then tied his shirt around her head. He kisses her forhead and lays her head gently back down onto his lap.

"Thank you May. It might be a bit premature to thank you. But I'm glad you stepped in. I hate that you even needed to. But you may have very well just saved yourself by what you did. I'm not so sure about myself. I can tell now that what he injected in me was some type of poison. And the more active you are when you've been poisoned, the quicker it spreads. And he injected me with it about 4 times. I'm sure my chances of making it are slim as it is by just sitting here. But i don't have that luxury. I need to get you back to the hotel. They have a doctor there that can tend to you. So we need to move before I can't anymore. Now I need to find something to give me a boost of adrenaline. So I'll be right back. He slowly moves her off of him and gets up.

May tries to process everything. And she know's that if he was in fact poisoned. Then everything he just said is more than likely correct. And she couldn't let him do that. She was sure she'd be fine. She couldn't let Ash risk himself like that. He had a broken knee. Was poisoned and the facility was over 2 miles away. She started to cry heavily as she was helpless to do anything. She watched Ash as he went through their attackers pockets. He pulls something out of the man's back pocket and walks to May. As he get's closer, she can tell that its a knife. Probably about 3 inches long. "_What is doing with that?" _She thinks to herself. Ash sits down near May and just sits there for a second. He then pulls his part of the ribbon out of his pocket and looks at it for a second. He looks at May and say's "I'm going to grab your part too. I know you have it on you just like I did. Don't want you to think i'm using this as an opportunity to take advantage of you. Although i'm sure you trust me." He then reaches into her bra and pulls her half out that's in her right cup. He places the ribbon together side by side in the palm of his right hand. Then he takes his left hand to take May's and and lays it on top of his hand and the ribbon. He tightly grabs onto her hand. He grabs the piece of bark he used earlier onto his lap next to the knife. He then turns and looks at May. "May, I need you right now. And even though you can't move or speak. I know you're here for me. I'm sure if you could, you wouldn't allow me to do what i'm about to do right now." He takes a deep breath and looks at the knife. "Alright, here we go!" He takes the piece of bark and places it in his mouth then immediately takes the knife in his left hand. May then watches in horror as without hesitation, he stabs himself with the knife in the right side of his chest…

**AN: Hey guy's. Another chapter down. So now one more to go (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed this one. I know the story had been lacking in action. So I hope this one made up for it. To me Ash is over powered when it comes to fighting in alot of stories on here. He's still just a very young man and has a lot to learn. And I hope everyone agrees with me having May actually fight back instead of screaming like a scared schoolgirl like most other authors do. May's been in a lot of tough situations just like Ash. In my opinion she's grown to be strong just like him and I wanted that to be known. But anyway guy's, like always reviews are always welcome. And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guy's. Another chapter here. Arceus this story is moving by fast. I just can't stop typing to it. lol. I'm liking how it's turning out so far. My goal was to bring out the emotions from the readers with this story and I hope I'm doing that so far. But enough rambling. Hope you guy's enjoy the chapter!**

May closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Ash purposely stabbing himself in the chest. She couldn't comprehend what he would do that for. Nothing made sense. Nothing! She opens her eyes once she notices his screaming has stopped. She looks at him but can't see him clearly due to the tears that are constantly pouring out of her eyes. But next things she knows, she hears grunting. She then feels a pair of hands on her. And immediately after she can feel ash puts what feels like the ribbon in her bra. Then she can feel herself being picked up and carried. She furiously blinks so she can try and get the tears out of her eyes so that she can see. After about a minute she can finally see and from the position that she's in, she can see that she's heading in the direction they came from. She can notice that there's a hitch in the walk of the person carrying her. She can't see him but she knows that it's Ash carrying her. She tries with all of her might to turn but to no avail. She gives up fighting the paralysis, knowing that she isn't going to win.

About 30 minutes later they're finally in view of the building. Probably a little less than a mile away. And she can slowly start to feel Ash's arms give way and his legs stumble. And immediately after she feels herself fall to the ground. She can see Ash crouched. He has blood all over his face and blood oozing down his chest from the knife in it. She follows Ash's hand as it reaches up to the knife in his chest. He grips it with his right hand and pushes it further into his chest. She can see his eye's light up as he yells in pain. He balls his hand into a fist and pounds on the ground a few times to try and deal with the pain. Still yelling some, Ash makes his way to May and picks her back up. Carrying her bridal style. She can hear him panting heavily and struggling to carry her. She starts to get teary eyed again. But then she tries her best to stop. She realizes Ash is doing everything in his power and beyond to be strong for her. Crying over him would just be disrespectful. She had to be tough like him. So she blinks her eyes quickly to get rid of the tears and keeps her eyes that way.

20 minutes later Ash and May stumble their way inside of the building. He walks up to the counter and places her on top of it. And then he falls out as if all the life had just been at once drained from him. May can hear voices coming. She looks at the door to the room behind the counter and see's a woman come into view. Once the woman see's May she immediately stops and gasp. "Oh my Arceus!" She disappears back through the door she came from and comes back with 3 people about 30 seconds later. "We got you ma'am. We're gonna take you to the medical part of the facility." One of the employees walk over to her and gently picks her up and she starts to panic. "_No, not me. Ash! Ash! they can't see Ash! Arceus please make them notice! Please!_" Right when they get to the doorway one of the employee's stop. "I'm going to go up to Mr. Ketchum's room and let them him know what's going on." The woman from earlier then speaks up. "Ok do that and meet us in the medical center." The man nods his head and goes around the counter in a hurry then abruptly stops. "Shit! Guy's come here now!" The other 2 head over towards him. The man carrying May continues towards the medical center.

May's heart beat quickly calms down and she thanks Arceus that they noticed Ash. "_He was too good of a man to die like that."_ She thinks to herself. She looks around and notices that it looked just like a mini hospital. Even had it's own crew of nurses. Once they're inside they see a nurse. The nurse leads them to a room where May is placed on a table. "Thank you for bringing her in." say's the nurse. "Do you know what happened?" The man shakes his head. "I'm sorry I don't." "That's ok." She replies. "I'm going to evaluate her and see what needs to be done. Was she the only victim of whatever happend?" And almost as soon as she finishes that sentence. May can hear a number of voices and footsteps coming. She can only assume that they've just brought Ash in as well. May watches as a man brings Ash over to a table near her and lays him on it as well. "Oh Arceus. What in the world happened?" "We wish we knew." Say's the woman from earlier. "I went up front and noticed Ms. Maple on the counter. Apparently Mr. Ketchum was on the floor on the other side of the counter. My only guess is that he placed her on the counter and passed out." "Ok, well Ms. Maple's eyes are open so I'm assuming she's up. I'm going to try and take care of her and maybe we can get some answers. Someone go and get the doctor so that Mr. Ketchum can be tended to immediately. His injuries look way too severe for me too handle." The rest of the people nod and they all leave.

May looks over to Ash. She looks at his chest which still has a knife in it and he seems to breathing a lot slower than normal. She glances over his body and notices that the area around his knee was swollen and purple. His chest was bloody. His face looked as if it were a variety of different colors. It was swollen as well and his nose looked broken. She stops looking over him and closes her eyes so that she can try and remain strong. He was breathing which meant that he was still alive and that was all that mattered. The nurse comes over to May and begins checking her vitals. Afterwards she ask May a few questions only to get no response. Then she does a few test moving May's arms and legs. She notices that May watches her the entire time. The nurse then gets up and leaves. She quickly comes back and sticks something in May's arm. A few minutes later May can feel herself being able to move again. She's able to slowly wiggle her toes and fingers. As her feeling starts to come back she starts to feel the pain in her head return.

"It seems as if you were paralyzed. You just simply needed a paralyze heal. Similar to what you'd use on a pokemon. After awhile you'll be able to fully move again. Now I'm going to tend to your head." The nurse leaves out of the room to go get more materials. And right afterwards 3 other people walk in. She can tell that one is a doctor and the other 2 are nurses. He assumes that he's already been briefed because he walks right past May without so much as a glance in her direction. And walks straight over to Ash. She didn't mind because he was the one that desperately needed his attention. The nurse walks in a few minutes later to see the Doctor looking over Ash. "Doctor, i know i shouldn't do this but I would like to roll Ms. Maple out here and tend to her. Mr Ketchum looks to be in a very serious state and I don't think she needs to be around him. You know how close they are and i'm not sure how she'll respond once her paralysis has been completely worn off." The doctor simply nods his head and continues with Ash. The nurse walks over to the head of May's bed and rolls her out. Once out of the room, the nurse closes the door after her and heads towards the sink. She lifts May up, cleans her head up and then bandages it. She grabs some pills, lays May back down. And then rolls May outside of the medical center. "I'm sorry Ms. Maple. But im going to have to leave you out here. You need better care than what I gave you. But Mr. Ketchum looks to be in serious condition. The sooner I can get in there and help then the better chance he has. I've put some painkiller medicine on your chest. When you can move and if the pain in your head becomes too unbearable, you can take those. Now i'm going to lock this door and i'll be sure to come out and check on you periodically. You should be able to move fully in about 10 minutes from now. Now i'm gonna head back in. I'll be back." She turns and heads into the room and locks the door behind her.

May, too impatient to wait for 10 minutes. Starts to move around as much as she can. She's now able to slowly turn her head and moves her arms/legs. She tries to sit up but can't. So she starts to wiggle and rock side to side and eventually she falls down and onto the floor. She groans a little in pain but doesn't just sit there. She starts to drag herself down the hall and around the corner. After about 5 minutes of doing this she's now dragged herself in front of a chair. She grabs onto the chair and struggles to pull herself up. She's just about to give up but the image of Ash's battered body flashes in her mind. She's once again reminded of how he didn't give up. And that gives her the bit of extra strength and adrenaline that she needs to get up.

She finally drags herself up onto the chair and sits up in it. She takes a few deep breath. And then slowly reaches over to grab the phone. She types in her trainer id number and a list of contacts she has pops up. She looks through the list and selects the Ketchum household, The Cerulean Gym, Professor Oak, Dawn, her parents and Brock.. She then presses Dial and it starts to call every single person. One by one everyone starts to answer the phone. And surprisingly, the person she needed to speak to from each location popped up on the screen. They all try and greet her at the same time. Then at the same time they all stop mid sentence and start asking a million questions. May, whose head is still pounding can't take all the different voices at once and holds her finger up to the screen. Immediately she everyone shuts up. They can't all see each other but they see the name's of the other participants in the phone call and see that her parents are on there as well. May on the other hand could see everyone in little boxes spread out on the screen. Seeing as how it's May on the screen, they all keep quiet and allow her parents to speak first.

Almost as if they knew what everyone else was thinking. The Maples finally speak up. "May, baby. What happened to your head? What's going on?" May opens her mouth to speak but realizes that no words come out. She's still to weak to communicate vocally besides making some noises. She looks around and notices that there's pen and paper on the table. She grabs the paper and writes something on it and holds it up to the screen. "_Got into an altercation. Coming down from being paralyzed and I might have a slight concussion"_ Her mom gasp and and her dad looks then. Then he looks back at the screen. "Where is Ash? Isn't he with you? How could he let this happen to you?" May starts to get teary eyed. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else. "May hunny. Where's my baby boy? Where's my Ash?" Questions Delilah. May continues to stare at the screen. Tears threatening to come down even more.

"Ms. Maple? Ms. Maple? Where are you?" May mutes the screen and turns as she hears a familiar voice calling after her. She knocks on the table so that the nurse can find her. The nurse turns the corner and comes into view of May and everyone else. "There you are." She walks up closer to May. "May, im sorry to tell you but he's not looking too good. We have to do surgery. The knife is lodged deep into his chest and he could die instantly if we pull it out wrong. He has a concussion. He has broken ribs, a broken nose and cheekbone. His knee is shattered and it appears that he was injected with the same stuff that paralyzed you. On top of being injected with 3 different kinds of poisons. He's lost a lot of blood and the little amount that he has left is filled with the poison….. On top of that, i'm afraid to inform you that he's slipped into a coma… I'm sorry. But his chances of surviving is probably 4 percent at best." May drops her hands into her face and starts to sob uncontrollably. The nurse tries to continue to speak to her but realizes that she won't be able to get through. The nurse looks towards the screen and realizes that there are people on it. She walks closer and she can see that every individual is in tears. Some crying uncontrollably just like May. The nurse walks up to the screen and un mutes it. Immediately she can hear everyone's tears and sorrow.

"Hello, i'm assuming that all of you heard just now everything I said. I'm sorry you all had to hear it that way and I'm sorry that you had to hear this news at all. Like I just said we have to perform surgery on him if there's any chance for him to survive. Hiis chances to live is at about a 4 percent chance IF he passes surgery. But honestly with the state that he's in. His chances to survive surgery is a 0. He's lost so much blood and the poison isn't allowing his heart to pump anymore." Everyone's crying starts to get a little louder. "There's is only one thing that you all can do. And it's a very unlikely chance that it saves him. But this at least gives his chances to survive surgery up to about %20." Like she expected, everyone starts to quiet down. "Ok, now are any of you his mother?" A still hysterical Delilah raises her hand. "First off, he is your son. You have the right to decide if you want your son to go through surgery or not. He might be the Pokemon Master, but he's your son before anything else. It's your decision." Everyone waits for awhile while she tries to calm down some. She doesn't calm down much but she does enough to where she can speak. Even though it was difficult, the nurse is able to make out what she was trying to say. The nurse smiles. "Yes ma'am you're right. Your son is a fighter and he would most definitely want to fight. We will go ahead with surgery right away. But before we do. I need to know are any of you an AB blood type?" She looks around the screen and see's only only person raise their hand. And it was who else but his mother. "Ok, I was hoping for at least 2. He's lost so much blood so it would be dangerous for just one person to give what he needs."

"Me too." Everyone looks around. They all realize that it's May that said it. She seems to have found her voice. The nurse turns to her in shock. "May! You shouldn't even be able to speak just yet. There's no way we can allow that. You've lost quite a lot of blood yourself, and from your head at that!" Everyone watches as May starts to stand. The nurse is simply amazed. She doesn't know what to believe or what to think. She quickly tries to push her back into her seat but May waves her off. She struggles to her feet and stands up in front of the nurse. "That man in there…. That man in there risked his life for mines! This man walked 2 miles with me in his arms! He stabbed himself in the chest to give himself the adrenaline he needed to make it here without falling asleep or into a coma. He carried me in his arms. While losing blood, on a shattered knee, with a concussion, with a knife sticking out of his chest and he wasn't even fully conscious the entire walk back! He had all of that going on, yet the only thing he kept saying was how he needed to get me here so i'd be ok. Not ONCE did he even think about himself!" May was now yelling and crying again at this point. "This man is the only reason I didn't bleed out! This man is the only reason I'm alive. And now that I have an opportunity to possibly give him a better opportunity to pull through this. You're telling me I can't because i've already lost blood and its dangerous?!" May wipes her eyes and looks the Nurse straight into her's. "That man in there, is the greatest man i've ever met. I love that man with every part of my soul. He has my heart. And i will do anything! To make sure that he stays alive and his heart keeps beating." She takes a step closer to the nurse. "You WILL take my blood. And you will take however much is necessary to keep that man alive. Do you understand?" Everything is quiet. Everyone is waiting on the nurses reaction. They all saw the look of determination and fight in May's eyes. And when they all saw that on top of hearing her speech. They quickly dried their eyes.

The nurse steps back and then smiles. "Yes ma'am. We'll get you and Ms. Ketchum hooked immediately." She looks at the screen. "Alright everyone. If the rest of you feel anything close to what she feels, then i'm sure you all want to be here. We will have a pokemon teleport to the location of all of you and bring you here within the next 5 minutes. Ms. Ketchum, you will teleport into the medical center. The rest of you will teleport here to the phone room. Be ready." She walks to the screen and ends the call. She then turns and walks back towards the medical center telling May to follow. May walks with her as if she was never paralyzed. Her love for Ash took over when she heard she had an opportunity to possibly give back.

They walk into the room. She tells May to stand there as she goes into the room and lets the doctor know to commence surgery. She then comes right back out and walks up to May. "Were going to start drawing blood once Ms. Ketchum gets here." May nods her head. About 2 minutes later, Ms. Ketchum suddenly appears in the room. May immediately runs up to her and wraps her up in a hug. Delilah hugs tightly back. They could both tell that they needed that. After a couple seconds they both pull back. They look towards the Nurse and she just nods. They then follow her into the room where they had just started on the surgery. Once inside she has them both of them sit on opposite sides of Ash. Close enough so they can donate the blood. But far enough so that they aren't in the way. She and another nurse hook them both up to a machine and they then connect them to two cords that are coming from the curtain where Ash is. Almost immediately their blood starts to be drawn.

They have their blood drawn for about 20 minutes and then the nurses finally stop. Delilah is light headed and May is on the verge of passing out. The nurses takes the machines out of their arms and cleans them up. They are then helped out of the room with help May leaning on one of the nurses for support. They walk towards the door leading out of the medical center. The nurse supporting May walks her over so that she can lean on Delilah. The nurse that was talking to May earlier then speaks up. "Thank you ladies. Ms Ketchum and Ms. Maple please take it easy. Especially you May. You both need to start drinking fluids immediately. Your friends and family should all be sitting outside in the phone room. We will keep you updated with any info…." She's quickly cut off by the sound of the machines in the surgery room flatlining. May stands up straight and Delilah covers her mouth. "Get them out of here and get back in the room now!" Demands the main nurse. She turns and runs back into the room.

And before May has a chance to fight, Delilah and her are both pushed out of the medical center with the door closed and locked behind them.

Delilah falls to her knees with her head down and in her face and screams. "NOOOOOOO! My baby! MY BABY BOYYYY! NO!" Delilah's loud screams could be heard throughout the entire building. Immediately they can hear footsteps rushing towards them. May turns towards the stampede of people coming. And just as they reach her. She passes out..

**AN: Hey guy's. So im sorry about this chapter. I honestly thought this chapter would be my last one. But it turns out I was wrong. I dont want this to feel rushed so I didn't cram everything into one last chapter. I wanted it to seem real and give the reader's a chance to get connected to it emotionally. So of course if you want to leave a review then you're more than welcome. I'm going to stop saying it's ending soon because i've been wrong so far. lol. Just know that it should be ending soon. Thanks for stopping by and checking this out. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guy's. This will be my final chapter for this story. It's gone on longer than I expected. But i'm very proud of it. It started with a random idea I had at work. I started writing it on my phone a few minutes later. And it's become the most popular story I have (which isn't saying much lol). Within 3 day's it has almost 700 views. I'm excited about that seeing as how my first story only has almost 900. And it's been almost a year since I posted it. So for 3 days I'm pretty happy. But enough of me rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter…!**

May moans and groans as she starts to come to and she can feel the pain in her head. She starts to toss and turn and begins to wonder what's going on. And then everything comes rushing back to mind. Misty, the phone call, her first kiss and Ash flatlining. "_Ash_!" She shoots up into a sitting position. She can hear a lot of moving around and she's met almost immediately with a hand on her shoulder and a soothing and familiar voice right afterwards. "Relax May, calm down." She does exactly that as she tries and let her eyes focus. As they do, she see's the person talking to her was Brock. She looks around the room and everyone else gets up and walks over to her. She's then engulfed in a hug by her mother. "Oh May! I'm so glad you're awake!" One by one everyone gathers around and it turns into a group hug. After a couple of minutes they all part. May looks around at everyone. They were all there. Delilah, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Professor Oak, her brother max, her parents, Brock, Tracey, and even Pikachu. "You're all really here. Does that mean that everything I think happened has actually happened?" Everyone nods their head. She then ask what she's most afraid of hearing an answer to.

"Did he really flatline?" "Yes." say's Delilah. And she can see Delilah tense up and clench her fist. May hangs her head and starts to tear up as her mind processes what they just said. "But, he's still alive." She immediately looks back up at Delilah. "The Doctor weren't able to get his heart back started. And he's flat lined twice. And every time it's felt as if my world has ended… But he's still alive." She's now lightly crying. Professor Oak puts his arm around her. "My baby is fighting. The surgery was a success. They fixed his knee. His internal bleeding. Got all the poison out that they could. The rest is up to him and his fight to stay alive. The Doctor told us that they don't know what's keeping him alive. Each time he's flatlined, their attempts didn't work. It's as if Arceus himself is keeping my son alive."

May doesn't know how to feel. She's hurt that he basically died twice and has come back. "How long have I been asleep?" "Almost two days." "WHAT!?" She quickly gets out of the bed. She noticed when she woke up that she was back in her room. "Ash is fighting for his life and i've been her sleeping for 2 days! I should be by his side. After everything he's done for me I should be by his side." She bites her lips and fights back tears. "It's ok hunny." Delilah walks up to May and hugs her. "You gave so much blood. After everything you had been through. To give so much blood and lose so much blood, and go through what you've been through. You needed that long rest. You're only human. You can only overcome so much. Don't beat yourself up." She pulls back from hugging May and flashes her a smile. May gives a smile back. It was weak but it was genuine. If Delilah could smile through this then she could too.

"We have news." Say's her father. "While we were bringing you up here to the room. Pikachu took off running out of the building. Sparks all over him and everything. Gary and Brock ran after Pikachu. And about 40 minutes later they were back and had a badly beat up man with them. We assume he was the attacker. There was blood in the area over there and we found the belongings of both you and Ash. The nurses cleaned him up and he's now locked down in a room. He should be back to normal enough where we can go talk to him and interrogate him. We also should be able to finally see Ash for the first time. Though not many can be in at once. 2 at a time I believe. So while most of you visit Ash. Me, Brock and Gary will go and interrogate this man." May nods her head in approval. Then takes a step back and sits back down. "May?" May looks to the side and see's Max. "I'm glad you're ok.." He walks up to his sister and gives her a big hug. "I know we bicker a lot. But id be lost without you" May holds onto her brother tight and rubs his back up and down. After a few more seconds of this, he pulls away and walks back over to their parents. Misty then walks over and sits on the bed near next to May and takes a hold on her hand.

"May, I know you just woke up. And i'm not sure how strong you are. But can you tell us what happened? Everyone here is clueless to exactly what's going on. We would like to know what you and Ash had to go through so we can relate better. It would help with the interrogation as well." May looks around and everyone nods in agreement. "Ok, sure. You might want to take a seat everyone." Everyone follows her orders and sit down. Once everyone is settled, she takes a deep breath and begins her story. She took this time to tell them everything. Starting from how she had been feeling. She then explained what happened with Misty back in her room. How she left and came back and spoke to Ash afterwards. When they first arrived here and the emotions she felt and let out once they were in the room. She explained her kiss with him and how she felt that night without him by her side. And how she joined him early that morning.

She told them about how they ate breakfast together and she smiled at that part as she re lived it in her mind. Then she paused. Her eyes became a little darker and her tone changed. Everyone assumed that this is where the story got darker. And they were right. She told them how the attacker came out of nowhere. She explained how she watched Ash get pounded by the bigger man in front of her eyes and how she couldn't handle it. That she ran up with a log and whacked the man in the head with it a few times. Only to be slapped and knocked on a boulder and then paralyzed afterwards. She notices her dad and Max start to shake in anger and her mother trying her best to calm them down and hold in her tears. She then explains her view of what happened next. And she starts to cry as she does so. It was painful reliving the moments in her head that might be the cause of the love of her life being taken away. Misty places a hand on May's back to comfort her. She knew this was hard for me, but she had to get it out.

May sighs and continues. She explains how Ash goes on a rampage and starts hammering the man. Then how the man counters and poisons Ash. She explains how terrible it was to hear Ash yell in pain as his knee was crushed and the ensuing kicks to the rips and face afterwards. How he was poisoned yet again, and how he was able to finally knock the man out.

"Then he make's his way over to me. He looks defeated and as if he's about to pass out. He sits next to me and starts talking about what he was feeling. How he could feel himself basically dying.." She grits her teeth and squeezes Misty's hand tighter. "I had to sit there and listen to him go on about how he had to save me, without a care in the world about himself. Then he got up and came back to me with a knife. I didn't understand what he was doing with it. He grabbed my part of the ribbon we won out of my bra and he held it side by side with his half in his palm. He put my hand on top of his and the ribbons and told me he needed me. I couldn't have been prepared for what he did next." She take's a deep breath and then continues.

"He takes the knife. And he plunges it into his chest. I've never heard a more painful scream in my life. He was in so much pain.. And all I could do was watch. I was helpless… He had been poisoned 3 times and paralyzed as well. Beat into the ground and stabs himself. Yet all I could do was watch…" Her crying gets a little louder and unstable. After a few minutes, she's able to calm down and continue. "After his screaming dies out. Next thing I know I'm being carried. He had picked me up and was carrying me here. Once we're about a mile out from this building. He stumbles and I fall. I'm facing him now and I can see him. He's a mess. He literally looked like a dead man walking. Even those chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with wasn't there. They were glazed over. Ash wasn't even conscious!" She balls up her fist and hits the bed. "Yet he kept going. He took the knife and plunged it deeper so that he could feel the pain and wake up. Then he picked me back up. Still slightly yelling, and carried me here. He placed me on the counter and passed out immediately…. You know the rest." May kept her head down. She could hear cries coming from around the room. She looked up to see Delilah in Professor Oak's chest. Dawn and Misty both were crying silent tears and wore a look of sympathy on their face. The men all looked pissed. Even Tracey who she didn't know as well, but heard that we was usually always the calm one. Her father stands up and storms out of the room. Followed by Gary, Tracey and Brock.

The women sit there for awhile and try to gather themselves. Delilah then get's up and walks up to May. She wipes her tears and kneels down in front of her. She looks up and into May's eyes. "May. I need to tell you something. From listening to this story. I feel like you deserve to know. And I think Ash would agree." Everyone in the room is now looking at May and Delilah. "My son was very fond of you. That's why he didn't speak to you. Once he realized what you meant to him. He didn't know how to talk to you. He was afraid of you not accepting him. Ash is a dense boy. But as he grew, he was finally able to piece together certain emotions. He finally was able to figure out what being in love was…. May, pull out the ribbon." May looks at Delilah in confusion. She didn't understand what the ribbon had to do with this. But she followed orders. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Look at it carefully." She did just as she was told. And as she started to do so, she felt something on the back of it. She turned it over, and there was a ring. A gold ring with what looked like a ribbon on the top. It looked just like the ribbon in her hands. She looked back at Delilah questioningly.

"May, Ash was the type that ran in head first. He didn't often think. But that's what made him special. That's what made him Ash. And he knew that after not talking to you for 3 years. He had to make up for it. And if he wanted to do that. He had to face his biggest fear. So instead of taking it on slowly. He told me he was gonna take on the biggest test he ever had and lay it all on the line. May, Ash loved you. And he was In love with you. And he brought you out here. To show you how much he loved you. He brought you out here… To propose to you. He wanted to marry you. He knew that you were the woman he wanted." Everyone in the room gasp and May stands up. Delilah stands up with her. "May he was so afraid of you rejecting him that he couldn't talk to you. The temptation to tell you how he felt was too strong and the thought of losing you was even stronger. He decided to not talk to you until he could face his fear and tell you properly. And the way he wanted to tell you was by asking you to be by his side forever. His other half, just like that ribbon you two share. I'm sorry to be the way you find out. But my son is in a coma. Even if he can make it through everything. He's in a coma on top of all of that. He may never be able to tell you himself… You deserve to know. And i would be honored to call you my daughter."

May's mind is all over the place. Ash Ketchum, the most dense man in the world. Wanted to marry her? He was scared that she wouldn't accept him? She looked over the ring in her had. It was a real engagement ring. Delilah was telling the truth. Ash was going to propose. The man of her dreams, wanted her as well. It was almost too much to handle. In fact, it was. She fell into Delilah and cried. She cried her heart out. Her biggest dream and want in the world was Ash. And now that she know's how close she was to having that. She couldn't take it. She had been trying to be strong like Ash. But that was just too much for her. Every person in that room had their hearts broken. They couldn't imagine the pain May was going through right now. They heard her speech. They knew how deeply she loved him. And to hear that he shared that same love but that they may never be able to share it together just seemed cruel.. The room is silent for the next 30 minutes other than May still sobbing in Delilah's Chest. During this, a nurse walks into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But you May all come see Mr. Ketchum now. Follow me." Everyone gets up and makes their way out the door behind the nurse. Delilah and make their way too with May still crying heavily. Once they make it downstairs and in front of the medical center the nurse stops and faces the group. "Ok. Only two at a time. Who's first? Everyone immediately looks back at May and Delilah. May, who's still crying but on a much lower level, looks up and see's everyone looking at them. They all move to the side and allow Delilah and May through. Once inside the nurse locks the door and leads them into a different room where Ash is being help. They step inside and see Ash. And almost immediately, the rest of May's already torn heart was broken. The strong man she had come to love, looked so small and weak. He looked skinnier. He was heavily bandaged. And he had what seemed like a million machines connected to him.

Delilah and May both walk over to opposite side of Ash just like they did when he was having surgery. Delilah gently rubs his forehead. And May just stands there. She's still trying to register the reality of what she was just told. And take in Ash's condition all at the same time. After a few minutes Delilah walks up to May. "I'm going to go ahead and leave. I can't sit here too long and handle my son looking this way. And you two need some time alone. You can comfort him more than I can. I'll tell everyone to wait until you come out before they come in. I'm sure they'll respect that decision." She gives May a pat on the shoulder and leaves out the room. May, who is still frozen in the same spot. Finally moves. She walks up to Ash and touches his arm. It was cool. It didn't hold the same warmth they had when he held her in his arms.

She takes a seat next to him and holds his arm. She still has a hold on the ribbon as well. And she just sits there and stare's. No emotion showing at all. About 30 minutes later, the nurse comes back to the room. "Ms. Maple. Your father would like to talk to you. He says he has something to tell all of you about your attacker." May simply nods her head and follows the nurse out of the room and outside of the medical center term where everyone is waiting. Her father thanks the nurse and she goes on about her business.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here. I'd like to inform you of what we found out during our Interrogation. That man was apparently hired by May's rival Drew. That bastard has been stalking my daughter for awhile apparently. He found out what was going on with May. And he found out where they went to. Apparently there's a way he's tracking her. The man didn't know how. But he wanted Ash out of the picture. So he hired this man to kill Ash and make May watch. His plan was to be there to console her." "That's sick!" Screams Dawn. "Yeah I agree young lady. But his plan didn't work out quite the way he hoped. We have police officers and the entire elite four looking for him now." "Oh that man. I know he was interested in May. But to go this far to try and have the Pokémon Master assassinated is ridiculous." "You must be something else May. One man defies death for you. And the other tries to assassinate the Pokémon Master to win you over. You must be one hell of a woman." In that moment everyone glares at him. And if looks could kill, not even having a Meowth's nine lives could save him. He notices all the glares and quickly apologizes. "Ummm sorry. I'm still learning how to interact with others properly. Hehehe... Owwwe!" Misty sends him flying into the wall with the help of her trusty mallet. She apologizes to everyone for his emotionless comment and walks off dragging him.

"So anyway. Did you hear that May?" May nods. But her expressionless face doesn't change. Everyone wants to say something to her. But think against it. She needed time. "Ok everyone. May and I have already went in and seen Ash. It's your turn. Go in 2 by 2. Everyone nods and slowly within the next hour, everyone has visited with Ash. Seeing him like that hit everyone hard. Not many people were talking. By the end of the night Max, May's parents, Gary and Misty have all left. They all had things they had to get back to. That left Delilah, Brock, Dawn, Professor Oak and Tracey. For the next week they all do the same thing. Visit Ash, eat, try to get May to talk. And go to bed. That was their lifestyle for the next week. By the time that week was up Ash had flatlined once again. Delilah fainted and May cried but even had the same lifeless look to her as she did.

After another week. The only person left there was May. Delilah had a heart attack from the stress she was feeling and had to leave. Professor Oak and Tracey left to take care of her. Dawn had just left the day before to get back to her journey. And Brock left the same day as her. He was needed back in Kanto to treat Pokémon as he was now a Poke Doctor. May, who was no longer participating in contest and wasn't doing anything before Ash brought her on this trip. DEcided to just stay and be there for him. She stayed in the room she was given when she first got there. She had a routine of waking up and going to see Ash. Leaving to get food for herself and Pikachu, who wouldn't leave Ash's side. She'd eat then bring Pikachu the food. She'd then sit there and stare at Ash for the rest of the day until she got tired. Often reliving everything they had just went through. Then she'd go to bed and repeat the process.

About a month later after everyone had left. She was still doing the same thing. By this time, Drew and their attacker were in Jail awaiting their court date. The whole world now knew of Ash's condition. His room was filled with cards and flowers. And his mom back at home was receiving gifts every day. Throughout the the past month everyone had come to visit at some point. Even Ash's friend Serena who she had never met was allowed to see him.

May, who is sitting there next to Ash like always. Pulls out the ribbon they won together. She rotates it in her hands for awhile. Then she take's it and holds it in her palm and places Ash hand on top. She then squeezes tightly. Wanting Ash to somehow feel that they were united just like the ribbon, even through the coma. She looks up to Ash and speaks to him. "I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry you're stuck like this. You had a long life ahead of you. And it would have been a life with me… It may be too late to say this. But, I would to be your wife Ash."

May finishes her speech and stares up at Ash's still face. She get's up and gives him a kiss on the cheek and turns to walk off. But she can't she notices thats she's being held back by her and Ash's still united hand. She turns and looks at Ash and she covers her mouth in disbelief. He was lying there with his eyes open.. Almost instantly tears of joy and relief flood out of her eyes. Not caring about anything else, she jumps onto the bed and lays on top of him and holds him tightly. Letting all of her tears fall onto his chest just like when they first arrived. May can feel Ash starting to lightly rub her back. She laughs a little in joy to feel his touch again. After a while, May lifts her head up to look him in the eyes. They stare into each other's eyes and Ash starts to caress her cheek. "Hey May" He says weakly as he wipes her tears away from her eyes. "It's never too late." He says with a smile. May gives him a smile back just as big and wide and his, and leans in and kisses him full on the lips. Every emotion inside of her came out into that kiss. They felt everything from the other, all the way down to their souls. And May smiles through the kiss as she thinks to herself. "_Yeah Ash, you're right. Just like always with you, it's never too late_"...

**AN: Alright. Hey guy's. I'm finally done making you read what was supposed to be only a few thousand words story. The more I typed it, the more in depth I wanted to go. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it because I definitely enjoyed typing in. Next up for me is finishing "Smiles and frowns, Love and pain" so that I can put all of my attention into writing "The power of a first kiss." I'm really excited about that one. Out of my stories so far that one will definitely be the longest. But anyway, thanks for reading guy's. And like always, I'll always be open to reviews and feedback on this story. Especially since it's finished. Take care everyone!**


End file.
